


midnight drink

by mossymoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mild Blood, My First AO3 Post, Neck Kissing, POV Second Person, Romantic Gestures, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, demon brothers tease mc, this probably isn't great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: mc gets thirsty in the middle of the night and gets more than she bargained for when she runs into lucifer
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 233





	midnight drink

**Author's Note:**

> kinda nervous to post this, its just a quick one shot but pls enjoy !

wandering down the stairs, candleholder held tight in your fingers, you cupped your hand around the flame so it didn't blow out. 

getting thirsty in the middle of the night was a pain, especially since devildom tap water was fairly warm on it's coldest setting. the hardwood of the dining room was cool on your bare feet, although the stone floor of the kitchen was freezing in comparison.

you shivered, setting your candle down on the marble island, wishing you'd worn something warmer than just your pajamas. the large shirt and small shorts did nothing to insulate you from the cold house. you were surprised beel wasn't here, although it was a bit later than his usual midnight snacking hour. opening the fridge, you brought out the large pitcher of water. even with both hands free, it was quite heavy, the chilled glass biting at your fingers. opening one of the upper cabinets, you frowned, just then realizing how high up the glasses were.

now you wished beel were here.

balancing up on your tiptoes, you reached for one of the glasses, hands sweating slightly at the prospect of knocking it out and breaking it. you jumped as a pale hand stretched out far above yours, retrieving a glass easily. whipping around, you were eye to eye with the head of the household.

"lucifer! you scared me!" you laughed, relieved that it was just him, but embarrassed that he saw you desperately grabbing.

"you could have dropped it. you should be more careful." not moving away from you, he shut the cabinet, setting the glass behind you.

"w-what are you doing up so late?"

the sudden closeness was making you stammer, so close that you could feel the heat of his body radiating against yours.

"i'm always awake at this hour."

your eyes wandered to his clothes, registering how casually he was dressed. a simple gray shirt with black sweatpants. it was so foreign seeing him out of his usual suit, but also somewhat refreshing.. and attractive...

the shirt hugged his biceps and chest, nowhere near as conservative as his normal attire. you'd never imagined seeing him like this, despite your growing affinity for him. all you ever fantasized about was going on dinner dates and helping him wind down after his work. this new image of him was exciting.

"what are you thinking about so intently?"

you broke out of your daze, your eyes returning back to his face. "i'm just feeling cold," you offered, face reddening, "you feel warm."

"demons' body temperatures are much higher than those of humans."

"i can tell."

you both stood silently for a moment before he pulled away, handing you the glass you had originally came for. "i take it that after this you'll retire for the night?"

"i actually can't sleep.. for whatever reason." you replied, "i was hoping i'd run into someone down here actually. i just didn't expect it to be you." pouring yourself some water, you could feel him watching you drink.

"so you wanted to see beel?" he asked, a flash of disappointment flickering over his expression.

"n-no! no one in particular, just someone to talk to.." sipping quietly, you stole a quick glance at him, worried that you had upset him.

you had actually hoped you'd run into him down here, now that you think about it. you always hope to have an excuse to speak with him.

"would you like to come to my room?"

you swallowed fast, clearing your throat and coughing a bit as you looked up at him, a sly grin pulling at his lips. "i didn't exactly mean it like that, human."

"shut up! i was just.. caught off guard." you quickly returned the pitcher to its home in the fridge, finishing off your water and placing the glass in the sink. turning back to lucifer, you stood for a few moments in silence. awkwardly glancing up at him, he looked steadily into your eyes.

"a-aren't we going to your room?"

"you never gave me a definitive answer. you'd like to come, correct?"

you nodded affirmatively, grabbing your candle from the island.

"there's no need for that. i can show you the way." you tensed as his hand found yours, warm and soft against your cold fingers.

blowing out the candle and setting it down, you followed behind him, his heavy wooden door creaking lowly as he pushed it open. gently closing it behind you, you began looking around his room. his desk was crowded with piles of papers, pens and miscellaneous office supplies. his suit was folded neatly on the couch at the foot of his bed: his large, very comfortable looking bed. just looking at it made you feel a bit sleepy. the fireplace crackled quietly, the heat of the fire warming the entire space. 

his hand still hadn't let go of yours.

"i like your room." you smiled up at him, "it's really tidy and cozy."

"i wouldn't necessarily call it 'cozy', but i am glad you enjoy it. make yourself at home."

you wandered over to his bed, sitting on the edge. it was very soft, the large mattress sinking under you. "wow." you bounced slightly, the demon observing you with an amused expression. taking a seat next to you, you began to aimlessly talk. nothing of real substance, just about his brothers, his work, how you were finding your stay in the devildom.

a shiver interrupted your speech about history class, a draft finding its way in despite the fireplace. "are you cold?" he asked, looking quizzically down at you.

"just a bit, it's ok."

"you can sit closer, if you'd like."

your face tinged pink. not wanting to toss the opportunity to be near him, you shifted closer, feeling the same warmth you felt in the kitchen on your side. his arm unexpectedly wrapped around you, heat enveloping you like a blanket.

you smiled nervously, struggling to continue the previous conversation. your mind was now suddenly thinking about your situation. you and lucifer alone. lucifer and you alone in his room, sitting on his bed, his arm around your waist. and you could feel yourself beginning to nestle into his side. your thighs were touching his. he was so warm, you could barely even focus on the words you were saying. you messily wrapped up your ramble about how the history of devildom was far too lengthy for you to memorize as a human, lucifer listening silently.

"you know, you are very special, for a human." he murmured, his arm tightening around you.

"thank you." you said, blushing. you could feel your heart skip, worried that it was becoming loud enough for lucifer to hear.

"i find it strange, remarkable almost, that a human like you could stir these emotions inside me."

you stayed quiet, not knowing how to reply.

"i've never felt this way about any other demon, let alone a human. i've never felt such a.. longing.. to be with them, to praise and appreciate them. you're unlike any being i've met in my lifetime. i'd like to keep you close to me like this much more often."

your chest and stomach were alight with butterflies, an unwavering smile drawing across your face. you were special to him.

"lucifer.." you looked up at him for the first time, his eyes searching your expression for a response, "i feel like that. you're special. to me. and i feel so jittery right now because i never thought in a million years you would ever feel the same for a little human like me."

he chuckled, gaze wandering over your face with such a tender look. you couldn't quite discern what he was thinking, but the admiration in his eyes said enough about what was on his mind. 

"would you like to spend the night here?"

your heart jumped into your throat. "yes. please."

you dared to let your hand run through his dark hair, resting at his jaw. you giggled as he blushed, turning away bashfully. "this is why you're special. no one has ever made me feel so.. timid..."

"you don't have to feel shy around me, lucifer." you both sat silently, gazing intently at each other. you could feel him coming closer, his breath fanning over your face, his dark eyes glimmering. your lips were barely brushing, your hand falling to his neck, thumb rubbing just under his ear.

you kissed him softly, even a sheepish peck letting you feel the warmth of his delicate features. he leaned forward for more, your eyes fluttering shut as your lips moved so gently together. his fingers grazing over your thigh, you moaned quietly against his mouth, every touch feeling so heavenly. your hand grasped the collar of his shirt, drawing him even nearer. you shuddered slightly when he rubbed your inner leg so lightly, face burning as you felt your heart hammering against your sternum.

your hand wandered to his firm chest, feeling his sculpted physique. his tongue drifted across your lower lip, quickly meeting with yours. his scent was dizzying, fresh linen and a faint hint of cologne, his touch and smell and taste overwhelming your senses. his hand was wandering farther and farther between your legs, your thighs clenching nervously to try and stifle his hand. his lips left yours, trailing slowly down your cheek and jaw. 

"why'd you stop my hand?" he murmured, his tongue licking up your throat, "i know you want it there.."

you bit back a moan at the feeling of him sucking at your neck, his hand starting to rub your leg once more, an almost involuntary movement spreading them apart. "i-" you began, whimpering when he bit softly on the fresh mark he made.

"when i'm so close to you like this, i can sense your desires, your desperate needs.."

you gasped as he palmed you through your shorts. before he'd even touched you, you were already wet, heat pulsing through you from merely his presence. it was almost embarrassing how little control you had.

"lucifer.. please..." something inside you was commanding you to beg, beg for his mouth and his hands.

"please what?" 

"please touch me more."

he pulled off your shirt, abandoning it on the floor before replacing himself back over you. you buried a hand into his hair as he found your neck again, moaning when he rubbed over your clothed clit.

"keep making those sounds." he smiled against your skin, his other hand squeezing your breast.

"fuck.." you cursed, his slender fingers pinching and tugging your nipple, his eyes intently observing your reactions. rolling over the sensitive bud with his thumb, your legs trembled, wet heat beginning to soak through your underwear.

"your body feels so soft." he said, guiding you down onto the bed.

he pulled away, standing from the bed and tossing off his shirt. his pale torso almost glowed in the faint light of his room, the shadows making every defined muscle look chiseled onto his marble skin. hooking his finger on the waistbands of your shorts and underwear, he slowly pulled them off, breath hitching at the site of your naked body. it took everything in you to not immediately cover yourself with your arms, or to curl into a ball and shield your bare breasts and pussy from him.

laying next to you, his hand smoothed down your stomach, just barely grazing your clit. his mouth found your breasts, drawing soft moans from you as he sucked marks over the valley of your chest. his finger traced your core, faintly rubbing over your clit. your body bucked up to his touch, desperate for more.

"you're so eager for me.." he hummed, grinning darkly, "it's so arousing."

his finger trailed down your slit, a pleased groan rumbling in his throat. "so wet and i've barely even started."

he took a nipple into his mouth, suckling softly on it as his fingers found your entrance. you whined his name as he pressed one long digit into you, tongue circling your areola and flicking the rosy bud back and forth. he added another, your head falling back as they curled just right inside of you.

"even with just two fingers, you feel so tight." he muttered, hot breath fanning over your chest.

"s-stop.. it feels-"

"good. i know you feel so good.."

it felt amazing, just his hands sending your back arching away from the bed, desperation building as he softly bit your nipple. "i want you to clench around my cock the same way you're clenching over these fingers."

his stare penetrated you, almost hypnotic as you sank deep into his dark irises. you cried out softly when his fingers found that special place inside you, your gaze tearing away from his while your head fell back. you were ashamed of how quickly your release was coming.

"look at me." he commanded, eyes locking with yours as you weakly held yourself up. feeble pleas spilled out of you, growing in volume as a finger rubbed your clit.

"please lucifer, please fuck i think i'm gonna c-cum..!"

he chuckled, watching saliva dribble down your chin from your parted lips. "keep begging for it, princess."

the pet name sent shivers up your back, your moans and whines filling his room as his fingers moved even faster. you felt yourself falling over the edge, your fate sealed as his teeth sank painfully into your neck. you cried his name, cursing and writhing as heat ripped through your abdomen. your insides clamped around his fingers, legs shaking as your vision spotted with stars.

taking in deep, shuddering breaths, you recollected yourself, feeling something hot running down your neck. you looked to lucifer, blushing darkly when you saw his fingers in his mouth. "i'll have to get a taste of you soon." he commented, turning his attention to your neck. you winced as you brushed your fingers over it, bringing them to your face. they were coated thinly with dark blood. 

"my apologies." he murmured, kissing softly around the area, "i just wanted to make sure everyone knew who you belonged to now."

your face flushed, a sudden moan escaping you as he licked the fresh wound. "l-lucif-"

"your blood. it tastes exquisite."

you could hear his jagged breaths, watching him tug off his sweats and boxers. his dick was already hard, the head glistening and red as he stroked himself a few times. he could feel your shocked stare, taking his place back over you. his lips were stained red. you reached up and brushed the blood away, feeling him take your fingers into his mouth, his warm tongue cleaning off the small bit of blood left on them. your breathing was unsteady as you pulled your hand away, bringing his face to yours. his movements were tender, gently tugging at your hard nipples and making you whimper against his mouth.

"i could listen to your sweet moans for centuries.." he whispered, kissing you one last time before pulling away.

guiding your legs onto his shoulders, he lined himself up with your entrance, rubbing the head of his cock over your dripping heat.

"p-please, don't tease me." he looked over your desperate expression, that confident smirk tugging at his lips once more.

"i'll tease you to my heart's content." he replied, but you could tell that he wanted to be inside you just as much as you wanted him to be. you moaned shakily as he pressed himself inside you, his dick throbbing and twitching as he groaned through gritted teeth. "you're so tight, s-so wet."

you felt him thrust once, sinking himself even deeper into you, your legs trembling and toes curling from just that single movement. you gasped when he suddenly began pounding himself into you, hands instinctively covering your mouth so you didn't wake the whole house.

"don't hide your voice. let them hear." he growled, "let them know i'm making you feel so good."

shakily moving your hands, you cried out, arms snaking around his shoulders and pulling him closer. you could feel yourself tightening around his cock, the sound of skin meeting skin making your face feel hot with lust. you could only blush at the thought of the other brothers hearing your whimpers through the walls, the possibility of someone listening to you during something so intimate making your stomach clench.

your eyes widened as you watched his horns sprout, iridescent black wings unfurling from behind his pale back.

"l-look what you do to me." he turned his gaze away, embarrassed that he'd shown his true form but not willing to stop.

"p-please lucifer, more! please, h-harder..!" you panted, hips bucking against him.

heat rippled through you as he rammed himself deeper, the snap of his hips quickening with every desperate moan he pulled from you. a hand buried into his dark hair, hearing him grunt as you grasped one of his curled horns. you cursed, head digging into the mattress as your fingers rubbed your clit, feeling yourself getting closer and closer.

"naughty girl. did i tell you to touch yourself?"

"p-please.. i feel like i'm gonna cum, i need to cum. please." you moaned pathetically, feeling his fingers grip your chin as his thumb pressed on your tongue.

"beg, slut."

his words made you shiver, you'd never heard him sound so sensual and demanding in all the time you'd known him.

"please let me cum, lucifer." with your tongue unable to move, it came out as a slurred mess while you drooled over his hand, sucking on his thumb as he moaned. you whimpered, your desperate gaze catching his, tears pricking your eyes as you felt him brush your cervix.

"look at you, such a pathetic little slut for my cock.."

he grinned as you nodded vigorously, gasping and moaning as your abdomen tightened from your building release. you pleaded incoherently, blood rushing in your ears as you felt yourself falling over the edge once more. your walls spasmed around him, your body trembling all over as an impossible pleasure clouded your mind. you could barely think, gasping for air as you finally regained your senses.

"i'm not finished with you yet."

he turned you over onto your stomach, ordering you on your hands and knees. you squeaked when he suddenly slapped your ass, his hand rubbing the stinging spot as he chuckled from the response. you felt his hot breath against your heat, shivering at his nearness to you. "you came twice and you're still soaked for me," he murmured, kissing your entrance. you held in a moan, a small tremble giving away how good it felt. "and you're so sensitive after cumming around my cock.." his dick was pressing over your cunt once more, a hand smoothing up your back.

"i just want to keep fucking you until you can't think of anything else but me."

he buried himself inside you once more, wasting no time before mercilessly pounding into you.

"fuck, lucifer..!" he struck your ass, harder this time.

"keep moaning my name like that, princess. let everyone know how good i'm fucking you." 

"y-you feel so good. fuck, your cock feels so fucking good!"

you felt his hand tightly grip your hair, roughly tugging your head back. "just like that, keep crying out for me just like that."

your back was beginning to ache from the constant engagement. at this rate, you'd be sore all over for the next few days. not to mention the very red bite mark in the crook of your neck, along with all the other bruises riddling your chest. but you didn't care, you couldn't possibly care when he was making you feel like this.

this new position let him hit almost painfully deep inside, feeling as if his cock was prodding your stomach with every thrust. his fingers found your clit, rubbing over it quickly as you cried out. you could barely take it, his cock ramming into you and his hands tugging back your head and torturing your clit. you were gasping for air, drowning in pleasure. you didn't know how much longer you could hold out.

"please- lucifer! c-cumming..!"

you were incoherent, knuckles white from clenching the sheets under you as you came around him, tears streaming down your face when he didn't even slow his thrusts. your vision blurred, every part of you trembling as he fucked you so thoroughly you couldn't even think straight.

"i love how you feel when you cum around me, princess." you could hear the grin in his voice, his fingers adding pressure over your clit, "i'm getting close.."

he groaned, movements becoming more desperate and sloppy. the nonstop sensations dragged you to another climax in under a minute, making you sob from the overstimulation. your insides convulsed around him once more, hearing him grunt and moan loudly for you. he quickly turned you around, a hand stroking himself as he pulled your head down onto his dick. you desperately sucked his cock, drooling all over it while your tongue circled the tip. you could taste yourself on him, bobbing your head faster as his hand pushed you down on his twitching length.

"fuck..!"

he groaned out your name, his hot cum filling your mouth. quickly swallowing, you moaned softly over his dick as you sucked it clean, pulling away with a soft pop. you slumped down next to his seated, now human figure, trying to catch your breath. you could hear his own uneven breathing, a hand tucking some of your hair behind your ear.

"was that as enjoyable for you as it was for me?" he asked, voice tinged with concern.

you nodded, still trembling a bit.

"i think it's safe to assume that you're ready for bed. let me help you."

tugging on his underwear, he pulled your naked figure into his arms, pulling back the covers and laying you down on one of the many thick pillows. you couldn't help but feel so happy, that he was being so loving and tender to you. just knowing that he felt the same way was all you could've ever asked for.

he climbed in next to you, arms wrapping around your small form as you tangled yourself with his body. your head rested on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. your eyes were beginning to heavy, the light of the room dimming as you faintly tuned in to the sound of the dying fire.

"goodnight, lucifer." you murmured, kissing his neck.

"goodnight." he replied softly, a hand stroking your hair as you dozed off into a very heavy sleep.

\---

"you look terrible, love."

asmo was frowning at you from across the table, watching you slowly eat your breakfast. you had tried to come in early so no one saw how stiffly you were walking, your back and hips sore and aching with every step. no one had talked about hearing anything out of the ordinary last night, so you were feeling pretty confident that you were in the clear. you thought you'd cleaned up well enough in the bathroom, but you guessed that asmo knew something was up.

"your skin is so sallow! it's obvious that you didn't get nearly enough beauty sleep last night."

"cut it out, won't ya?" mammon grumbled, clearly not having gotten enough sleep as well.

"i have to agree with mammon." satan added, "you're being a bit rude about her appearance."

"i just want to help! come to my room later, we can have a nice rejuvenating spa day."

you were tempted to agree, but then you remembered that he'd probably catch a glimpse of the evidence from last night. "i'd love to asmo, but i have some stuff to catch up on. i pinky promise i will next time."

he huffed at your response, focusing again on his breakfast. you felt yourself flush as lucifer walked into the dining room, taking a seat and glancing at you. you smiled at him, starting to think back to last night. the memory of his hands on your breasts and your thighs, his lips trailing down your neck.. 

"are you sure you're ok?" asmo pressed, "you look awfully red right now, and i know humans are fragile-"

he suddenly stopped, everyone turning to see the cause of his uncharacteristic silence. you felt your palms sweating, trying to find where his eyes were looking. apparently, satan was too.

"what's that on your neck?" as soon as the words left the blonde demon's mouth, you knew you were doomed.

"you have a love mark!!" asmo blurted, all attention suddenly on you. you buried your face into your hands, hearing the chatter erupt at the table. at least beel and belphegor weren't paying attention, too focused on eating and sleeping respectively.

"where'd ya get that, human?! i thought i was your first.." mammon whined.

"was it solomon?? he's the only other human here, or could it be that you slept with a demon?" asmo squealed excitedly.

"yuck.. that kind of normie stuff is gross." levi said, standing and taking his empty plate to the kitchen.

"i think you're making her quite uncomfortable with your comments, asmo." lucifer cut in, staring daggers at his younger brother.

"lucifer is so angry! could it be that-"

"stop it, asmodeus."

"so you finally did do it! you slept with her!!"

you couldn't take the embarrassment, face burning red as you felt everyone staring at you. "that's none of your business, asmo." you grumbled, adjusting your shirt and trying to block out the growing argument, working on finish your now cold food.


End file.
